Team Building
by Jack4Sam
Summary: Holby Fic, love this show so much! Lots of mini storylines crammed into one! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, just to say unfort I don't own these characters, so wish I did!!! Anyways please read and tell me what you think, if you like where its going R&R and Ill get adding!!! 3

Connie read the email and sighed for the hundredth time that morning. Team building, she hated team building but unfortunately all members of staff had to be involved. Groaning, realising she only had five minutes to get to the boardroom, she grabbed her jacket and walked out of her office. On her way she bumped into Elliot Hope.

"Hey Connie, looking forward to today's team building?" Elliot teased, knowing how much his colleague detested days like these.

"So much Elliot, so much" Connie replied sarcastically as they reached the boardroom.

Today Elliot was leading the team building, so as he stood at the front, Connie squeezed into a seat between the two newly appointed registrars. Connie grimaced as Elliot began to hand out the all too familiar team building packs. Connie couldn't help but snigger at some of the cheesy statements clearly visible through the see through cover of the pack. Sam Strachan looked at her suspiciously so Connie merely pointed to 'There's no 'I' in team', Sam stared at the words, smiled at Connie and said "Well Mrs Beauchamp that all depends who's team you are in"

Connie smirked at his cheekiness and replied "For that Mr Strachan, I will have to come up with a suitable punishment"

"Yes please" he grinned

"…..so basically what I am saying is I am going to put us all into pairs…..all the women will have to choose a piece of paper from this hat which will tell you who your partner is" Elliot concluded "Mrs Beauchamp would you care to go first?" he added noticing that he seemed to have lost the attention of the clinical lead, which didn't suprise him as he knew that she couldn't care less about these activities.

Connie placed her pack on the floor and began to get up, "Wish me luck" She whispered to Sam who just grinned in return. As Connie plunged her hand into the hat, most men in the room held their breaths hoping it would be their name on the chosen piece of paper. Connie paused as she was enjoying the attention that her actions were clearly attracting from the males and then seductively unfolded the piece of paper.

As she read the name, her heart skipped a beat. She paused as she contemplated the day ahead in the company of this man. She would enjoy the team building a lot now, especially the bonding that was expected of each pair………..


	2. Chapter 2

Connie began to walk back over to her seat, passing the hat over to Diane. When Connie slid into her seat she smiled at Sam and whispered "What a stroke of luck, eh?"

Sam smiled back, "I couldn't agree more Mrs Beauchamp" he replied as he brushed her thigh with his hand.

Chrissie Williams sat behind the pair snarling, she couldn't believe Connie had got her claws into Sam already and he looked so eager to please it made her sick. Smiling to herself she tipped her coffee cup forward and watched it splash all over Sam's white shirt. Sam jumped up in shock and turned to stare at Chrissie.

"Oops I'm ever so sorry Mr Strachan" she apologised smiling innocently. Connie couldn't help but snigger and Sam looked a little put off until Connie insisted she helped "dry" him off later. Chrissie sat back looking very angry, how could something like that push them together more. Chrissie was not about to sit back and watch _her_ take away another good thing!

"Chrissie could you come and pick a name please" Elliot asked smiling jovially at her. Chrissie walked up to the front and picked out a name as she stared at Sam and Connie giggling and flirting. Angrily, she stated that her partner was "Elliot Hope"

10 minutes later……

"Now that we are all paired up, would each pair like to go find a place to work on their presentation and we will meet back here in 2 hours. Pens, paper and other useful things are up on this table in front of me" Elliot said "Enjoy"

"I intend to" Connie smiled to herself as she watched Sam grab some paper and pens before walking back over to her.

"I was thinking…..my office" she replied smiling cheekily as she thought about the lock on the door, which could possibly come in useful.

"Great idea Mrs Beauchamp" Sam replied smiling back

"Oh please call me Connie, Sam" Connie suggested sexily as she began to walk over to her office. Sam couldn't take his eyes of off her great arse, which looked incredibly snug in her black suit skirt.

"You coming Sam?" Connie asked, looking amused at having caught him staring at her arse.

"Yes of course" Sam stuttered blushing as they arrived outside the office door.

"You ready Sam?" Connie asked standing extremely close to him, he could smell the perfume that lingered just long enough after she walked away into the office.

Sam took a deep breath and followed her into the office, he placed the paper and pens onto her desk and began to talk about the presentation.

"Is there anything between you and Nurse Williams?" Connie asked wickedly. Sam turned and looked at Connie who was staring at him with lustful eyes. He could feel his reaction to her in his groin.

"Erm…no…not really….she seems to have a thing for me I guess" Sam replied, blushing as his response to her became more noticeable. Connie scanned him, eyes resting on his groin and then moving onto the massive coffee stain on his shirt.

"I would agree it appears she does have a thing for you Sam, however by the looks of things she is the last thing on you mind right now!" she replied, smiling as her eyes moved back down to his groin. Sam blushed and turned his back to her…."I guess we had better get down to it then"

"Again I agree" Connie replied as she walked over and pressed herself up against him as she read their instructions. Sam tried to focus on the task but the feel of Connie's breast against his arm was extremely distracting.

"Are you ok Sam?" Connie asked, enjoying the effect she had on him, like the one she had on most men.

"Yes of course" Sam replied watching as Connie moved over to sit in her chair, legs placed on the desk, skirt hoiked up showing off a lot of flesh. Sam couldn't take his eyes off her extremely tanned, toned legs.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Connie walked over and prized it open to find Elliot waiting at it.

"Elliot, how can I help?" She asked smiling, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Is it ok if we join you in here?" He replied. Connie contemplated it, suddenly noticing Chrissie and realising she could have some real fun. Holding the door wide open she smiled, "Why of course you can Elliot, the more the merrier" she said as she looked over at Sam who was looking extremely flustered.


	3. Chapter 3

Diane couldn't believe she had been paired with Ric; she had wanted to be alone with him for so long.

"So another boring team building day" Diane joked, watching Ric smile.

"It appears so…..I guess this means we should make sure it's not a boring task" Ric replied laughing

"We can try" Diane replied laughing along with him.

The pair decided to sit in the hospital canteen where they were able to get some refreshments for the task.

"Would you like tea or coffee?" Ric asked looking over at the drinks machine.

"Tea please" Diane replied, sitting down at a table and watching him walk over to the machine. She was in desperate need to tell him how she felt……since he had come back from Ghana, she had been so sure of her feelings and she didn't want to keep them to herself any longer. In a way Diane was pleased that they were being made to partake in such a pointless task as it gave her the opportunity to tell Ric how she truly felt once and for all!

Ric walked back over to Diane with two steaming cups of tea, "here we go…I suppose we had better get started" he sighed

"I guess, however there's something I need to tell you" Diane stated defiantly.

"Ok….." Ric replied looking concerned.

"I need to let you know….well since our return from Ghana…I...We….I….Oh for god's sake…Ric I have feelings for you…as you know….but they are a lot stronger than they were and…..well……I…love…you" Diane stuttered.

Ric sat back in shock, he was aware that Diane had feelings for him as he did for her but he wasn't aware of the extent of her feelings.

"Ric…say something…anything…please" Diane begged.

"Wow" Ric replied in shock, he cleared his throat and looked up at Diane realising that his reply wasn't adequate enough "Well, you know how I feel Diane, I just don't know how to deal with this….actually I'm not sure I can" he said before standing up and walking away. Diane sat back, eyes welling up; she couldn't believe he had just left her. Scrap that, she knew he would behave like this, he always ran when things got tough. Except this time she wouldn't let him get away. She gulped down her tea and left the canteen, on a mission to find him.

*****

Donna Jackson couldn't believe she had got stuck with Matt, pompous Matt. It was so unfair that Connie got lucky picking Sam and Jac got lucky picking Dan Clifford and she had to get stuck with Matt, of all people.

"So we had better get to it" Matt suggested

"Or what? God you are such a goody-goody" Donna sighed "Rebel just a little bit, I dare ya"

"What would be the point in that Nurse Jackson?" Matt asked, emphasizing the "nurse"

"Oh forget it, I forgot you lost your sense of fun when you qualified" Donna replied as she walked off, with Matt close behind

"You can't just leave, we have to do this" Matt said angrily

"Watch me" Donna replied equally as angry

"What a surprise, Donna leaves when she doesn't get what she wants" Matt stated matter-of-factly

Donna hastily turned to face Matt, glaring at him she begins to argue. The pair stand on the ward shouting at each other until Lola storms over and demands they tell her what is going on immediately. After the explanation, Lola whisks them both into her office and tells them to get on with their presentation. Donna and Matt sit at either ends of the office and glare at one another.

*****

Sam felt his hand brush against Connie's for the hundredth time; he loved watching her when she was concentrating. She was so focused and dedicated when she was doing something that needed perfection. Connie looked up and caught Sam staring, "Is something wrong Mr. Strachan?" she whispered in his ear trying not to smile.

"Just admiring the view" Sam replied cheekily

"And how is it?" Connie asked, a light blush rising in her cheeks

Sam leaned right in and let his reply flutter against her ear as he uttered one word "Beautiful" Connie looked up at him smiling, glanced over at Chrissie and replied "It gets better!"

Connie was having lots of fun watching Chrissie stiffen every time she saw Connie and Sam flirt. However she was beginning to get bored; the flirtatious words and glances just weren't enough to feed her lustfulness. So she decided to take action, slipping her hand into her pocket she pressed the button on her pager that made it sound.

"Oh dear…." She exclaimed loudly "Sam, I'm afraid we are needed in theatre urgently"

Elliot looked up concerned, "Anything I can help with?" he asked

"No no!" she hastily replied "What I mean is that me and Sam will do, I wouldn't want to take you and Nurse Williams away from your presentation when it's unnecessary to do so"

"How kind of you Connie, as long as you are sure" Elliot said smiling at her

"Positive" She replied returning the smile, as she grabbed her keys and walked towards the door "Come on Mr. Strachan!"

Sam saw her plan and hastily made his way over to the door, where Connie looked over at Chrissie and smirked before leaving the room.

"So what's the emergency?" Sam asked, pretty sure he knew there wasn't one but wanted to make sure.

"Someone is in need of dire attention" She replied smiling cheekily "Are you up for it?"

"You bet" Sam exclaimed hardly able to contain his excitement.

Connie slipped into the staff room, locked the door and decided it was time to have some real fun.

45 minutes later…….

"Crap, we're 10 minutes late!" Sam said glancing at his watch. He jumped up off the floor and began to search for his clothes that were strewn across the staff room.

"But didn't you have fun in those 10 minutes" Connie teased as she watched him trying to put on his trousers backwards.

"Here let me help!" Connie said as she walked over and reached for his trousers

"And make us even later……no it's ok I got them" Sam replied laughing as he managed to pull his trousers on right.

Connie pouted sulkily before joining Sam laughing. She walked over to the door and yawned.

"Had a tiring day?" Sam teased

"Why Sam have you forgotten already, would you like me to refresh your memory?" Connie teased back

Sam laughed and walked out of the office towards the boardroom but before he reached the door Connie slid her knickers into his pocket innocently looking at him before saying "What I didn't want to put them on and I couldn't leave them in the staff room could I?"

Sam was shocked, "So you have no knickers on?"

"No…is that a problem?" Connie replied smirking

"No but it will sure be a distraction" Sam stated as he looked down at her skirt blushing.

"Well we can always go back and you can help me put them on…..or not!!" she replied winking

"Not now Mrs. Beauchamp we're late enough as it is" Sam said "What are we going to say about being late?"

"What a spoil sport. Just follow my lead" Connie replied winking at him as she pushed open the boardroom door.

"………and I'm glad to see most of you arrived back in time" Elliot finished as Connie and Sam walked into the room.

"Elliot, we are so sorry, the emergency went on for longer than expected….much longer" Connie apologised "A very urgent matter needed attending to didn't it Mr. Strachan?"

"Yes, very urgent" Sam replied smirking as he tried not to think about Connie going commando.

"Oh well no harm done" Elliot said "Did you get anything done?"

"But of course Elliot, you know me I always get what's needed doing done" Connie smiled at Elliot before winking at Sam.

"Good good" Elliot replied, oblivious to the secret glances between her and Sam but they didn't go unnoticed by Chrissie who sat seething in her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Diane finally found Ric slumped over a cup of coffee in his office.

"Finally, I've been searching for you for ages, chasing you all over the hospital, what is your problem Ric" Diane said scathingly

"Diane, I know what you want from me but I can't give you it!" Ric replied wearily after trying to avoid the inevitable for the past hour.

"Why Ric…I know you care as much about me as I do about you" She exclaimed, angry with herself as she felt the tears welling up again.

"I do Diane but I'm scared" Ric replied "It's been so long since I have been intimate with anyone and after all the hurt I have caused and suffered I'm not sure I ever want to endure that again"

"So you are willing to let the past ruin any future we may have before we even try" Diane replied angrily

"I guess so" Ric whispered sadly

"God how selfish are you……I tell you I love you and all you can do is sit there and feel sorry for yourself and try to turn that into some lame excuse!!!!" She explained "Well maybe I have always been wrong about you Ric…you are just a coward…and no better than any of the men I have ever dated!"

Diane ran out of the office trying to hold back the tears until she reached somewhere a little more private. Ric sat in his office shocked at Diane's outburst. Guilt racked his body as he realised he may have just made the biggest mistake of his life.

*****

Elliot stood at the front of the conference room and thanked all his colleagues for their excellent presentations.

Chrissie was so angry that it was only clear to her that Connie and Sam had not done any work on their so called presentation and that they had lied about why they were late back. She walked over to Sam, whilst Connie was speaking to Elliot, "Bet you are glad that is over!" Chrissie stated innocently.

"Well I guess no one likes these types of exercises" Sam replied confused at Chrissie's statement.

"I meant more because of the fact you had to deal with the ice-queen" Chrissie clarified.

"Oh….no actually we had a fun time" Sam replied smiling at Connie as she looked over.

"Really?" Chrissie laughed "Did you hit your head?"

"I'm sorry" Sam replied frowning

"This is Connie we are talking about" Chrissie said

"Yeh I know and we had a good time ok…so get off my back Chrissie jeez….you are acting like my mother" Sam replied angrily before storming off leaving Chrissie standing alone looking embarrassed as everyone stared.

Connie looked over at Chrissie with pity before walking in the same direction as Sam with the clear intention of cheering him up.

*****

Donna was so pleased that the team building session was over for another month, although she had to admit to herself that her and Matt had done a good job once they had gotten over their differences. Also she had noticed how cute he looked when he was speaking to an audience. Thinking of the devil, at that moment Matt walked over, "Hey Donna, guess it all worked out in the end" he said smiling

"Yeah who knew we made such a good team" she replied, blushing.

"I'm glad I was paired with you Donna" he stated matter of factly

"Really" Donna replied, the colour in her cheeks deepening to beetroot

"Really…do you fancy getting a drink after work?" Matt asked shyly

"Tonight…ok" Donna answered smiling

"Great, well I've got to go but I will see you later" he said before walking away.

Donna knew that the smile on her face at that moment would last for the whole day regardless of what she had to deal with.

*****

"Sam" Connie said as she approached where he was sat nursing a coffee. Sam looked up and half smiled, "Can I sit down?" she asked, taking the seat opposite after he nodded.

For a few minutes they sat in silence before Sam looked up to find Connie staring at him. Flustered at being caught Connie looked away, the colour rising in her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful in Sam's eyes.

"How come you followed me?" he asked curiously

"I was worried about you" Connie replied turning her head to look him in the eye "I'm not as cold as everyone thinks"

"I don't think you are cold at all" Sam whispered

"Well that's a relief" she replied as she laughed

"And for your information Mrs. Beauchamp I had fun today with you" Sam stated staring at her

"Well of course you did" Connie replied winking

"No I mean of course I mean that part but also I enjoyed everything: the flirting, the talking, the touching and just being close to you. You are an extremely beautiful, intelligent, caring woman who is fun to be around" he explained

Connie was taken aback, most men wouldn't have admitted such feelings they would have just thanked her for the ride and left it at that. As she looked at Sam she could feel herself falling and not in a lust way.

"Well…I had a great day too in every way" Connie admitted realising that she was bearing all to a man for the first time in ages.

"So would you like to do something tonight?" Sam asked smiling

"Only if we can have a little of my type of fun first because Mr. Strachan as much as I may want to spend time with you and get to know you, I still want it to be true to myself and you must have heard that I use sex as a weapon!!!" Connie exclaimed laughing

"Well what kind of man would I be if I didn't do what pleased you" Sam replied loving the flirtatious behavior.

"But no-one must know yet…this can be our little secret Mr. Strachan" she replied seductively brushing her thigh against his leg before getting up "I'll see you in a bit, I will be in my office only disturb me if it's necessary"

"Oh don't worry I will" Sam replied as he watched her walk over to the lift before turning and discreetly blowing him a kiss. Sam could feel himself getting excited at the thought of having some more Connie style fun. Realising he couldn't sit in the café forever, he calmed himself down before returning to the ward.

Once up on Darwin, Sam was cornered by Elliot who seemed a little distracted.

"Mr. Hope" Sam queried as the older man stood in front of him looking like he wanted to say something.

"Now I don't want you to take this the wrong way Sam….it works to your advantage in the end….you will get a huge benefit from it…but I don't want you to feel like I'm letting you down…" Elliot babbled

"Mr. Hope…what are you trying to say" Sam interrupted

"Well…yes…I have some operations to do today however I feel I need to have Mr. Byrne assist as he has not assisted any with me yet and I am curious to see his skills. Which means that you will be under Mrs. Beauchamp today and maybe the rest of the week" Elliot explained as Sam blushed at his choice of words "Is that ok?"

"Of course it is Elliot; I'm sure Mr. Strachan will enjoy being, how did you say it, oh yes, _under_ me" Connie smirked as she walked over and clocked Sam blushing.

"Great. Righty Ho, better be off I have a busy day" Elliot replied happily as he strolled off.

Connie looked at Sam and smiled, "I guess it's just you and me Mr. Strachan"

Sam smiled nervously, "So how long will I be under you….I mean under your supervision" he stuttered, blushing at his misuse of words.

"I guess for as long as I want" Connie replied wickedly "Don't worry Sam we will lots of fun"

Sam arched his eyebrows and smirked at the thought of Joseph having the boring day trailing after Mr. Hope whilst he got to play with Mrs. Beauchamp.

"Well I shall leave the ward rounds in your capable hands, at this present time I have no scheduled operations so I shall be in my office making a few calls. If you need me Sam, for any reason, come and see me. Especially if something is in need of my urgent attention" Connie explained winking.

Sam suddenly noticed that Connie had undone another button on her blouse revealing enough of her cleavage to get him excited once again. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "Why Mrs. Beauchamp are you trying to seduce me?"

Connie at first looked confused until she realized what Sam was looking at; she looked up at him and smiled.

"No Mr. Strachan but if I was I can see that it would work" she replied as she glanced down at his now bulging groin. Sam blushed and lowered his clipboard to cover up the obvious.

"Maybe you should wait a few minutes before you do the rounds but then come and see me….I think I can do something about that" she replied seductively before heading to her office.

Sam turned round only to see Chrissie staring at him; Chrissie was the last person he wanted to know he had an erection so he headed into the staffroom to change and hopefully calm himself. Chrissie watched Sam walk into the staffroom and wondered what they had been talking about. She wondered if she could trick Connie into letting slip. Quietly she walked over to Connie's office and listened, however she couldn't hear anything so she knocked lightly and opened the door hoping to make Connie think it was Sam and let something slip. The plan kind of worked however not the way Chrissie had hoped.

"Surely you haven't finished the ward round already Mr. Strachan" Mrs. Beauchamp stated before turning to see Chrissie standing at her door "Oh Nurse Williams what a pleasant surprise, how can I help you?"

"I…erm…" Chrissie stuttered caught off guard "I was looking for Mr. Strachan"

"Can't help you I'm afraid, as you can see he is not in here" Connie said smiling

"Right ok…well I will leave you in peace then" Chrissie replied before rushing out of the office. So they had been talking about the ward rounds, Chrissie felt angry that her plan didn't work. However she wasn't about to give up, she would keep trying for as long as it took.


End file.
